The School Dance
by mrmuscle
Summary: School dance before summer vacation
1. Chapter 1: The Poster

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

The School Dance 

Chapter 1: The Poster

Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby are sitting in front of the school, waiting for the doors to open. It's sunny outside, and it's hot, almost too hot to sustain human life. Carl, Sheen and Libby are rolling their eyes because, like always, their friends, Jimmy and Cindy, are arguing.

"The Earth is further away from the sun when it's hot than when it's cold." shouted Jimmy, obviously upset.

"No it's not! The Earth has to be closer to the sun when it's hot. Where else would the heat come from?" asked Cindy, who already knew the answer, but was playing dumb anyway.

"The heat comes from the fact that the Earth is rotated near the sun, not because it's closer to the Sun." said Jimmy, whose temper is slowly cooling off.

Before Cindy had a chance to argue, the sound of doors opening shatters her and Jimmy's 'heated discussion'. The five friends, along with the rest of the school, slowly enter the school, thoughts of summer vacation turning in their minds. As Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl are walking to their lockers; Jimmy notices a poster on the wall. They all stop to look at it.

It says "Attention students! On the final day of school, after your final exams, their will be a 'Prepare for summer vacation' dance. Come alone or with a special friend, it doesn't matter! The dance is located in the cafeteria, right after school. Best of all, the dance is free, and everybody is welcome. Please join us in the fun!"

The five friends look at the poster, stunned. Almost immediately, after reading the poster a second time, Sheen puts his arm around Libby and asks smoothly if she would go to the dance with him. She happily replies yes. For some people, the poster was just bad news. After reading the poster a second, third, and even a fourth time, Jimmy throws his hands up in disgust and simply walks away. The other four friends look at him with concern, and then walk away themselves


	2. Chapter 2: Classroom Eruption

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Classroom Eruption

Jimmy, after collecting his books for his first three classes, angrily shuts his locker, and then punches it for good measure, leaving a fist-size dent in it. Unfortunately, one of the teachers saw him, and gave him a month worth of detentions.

Jimmy frustratingly walks into class, where he gets a bucket full of water dumped on his head. Jimmy, instead of getting angry, however, he simply walks to his seat. Before he can get there though, he trips on something, or rather, something trips him- Butch the bully to be exact. Jimmy keeps his cool, however, much to the surprise of his classmates. Jimmy sits down and, upon opening his desk, he gets slimed and gets a pie slapped in his face. The teacher saw this and hands him a towel, which he gladly accepts. At that moment, Cindy walks into the classroom, and, upon seeing Jimmy, starts to laugh. This laughter is what makes Jimmy's anger erupt.

"What are you laughing at? You think this is funny, don't you? Let me tell you something…It's not funny! I've had a really bad day, not that you care; after all, you're the one that probably made my day bad anyways!" screams Jimmy at the top of his lungs.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cindy.

"You know what I'm talking about! The pranks! You're nothing but a witch. That all your going to be, a witch. I hate you!" said Jimmy, as loud as possible.

A look of hurt spread across Cindy's face. Now her anger was boiling over, however, it cooled when Jimmy grabbed his stuff, cleaned himself off, and left the room. When Jimmy was out of the room, Cindy began to cry openly. She then left the room, and went to the girl's bathroom, where she cried until she couldn't cry any more.

In all honesty, Cindy was going to ask Jimmy to the dance, but after that eruption of anger, those chances were as good as gone, or so she thought. Cindy, for a science fair project a few years ago, developed a truth-telling serum, where the person who drank it would have to tell the truth to any question asked upon them. Cindy still had the serum, and the next day at lunch she would slip it in Jimmy's drink, and ask him what he really felt about her. For now, she would persevere through the rest of the day.

Cindy walks out of the bathroom, goes to class, and finishes out the school day. Upon that, she rushes home and finishes her homework and chores. Then she calls Libby and tells her to meet at Cindy's house. Then she hangs up the phone. This was going to be a discussion neither girl would soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3: 5 friends, 1 problem

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: 5 friends, 1 problem 

Across the street, Jimmy was explaining to Carl and Sheen, who were conveniently absent from class, what happened to him.

"…so then I just walked out of class. After that, I went to my lab, until school was over, than I walked into my house." explained Jimmy.

Carl and Sheen suppress a laugh.

"Okay, so you had a heck of a day. It is over with. There should be no problem." said Sheen.

"It's more than that Sheen. I got mad at the person who I wanted to take to the dance. What should I do?" asked Jimmy, who suddenly seems broken-hearted.

"I see it like this: you should apologize to her, and then if she accepts your apology, ask her to the dance. That's the best advice I can give you, since I haven't been on a date before, or had a girlfriend, besides Elkey, who sadly passed away 6 months ago." said Carl, who also seems broken-hearted.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Carl." said Jimmy, sympathetically. "Ya, I'm sorry to hear that also, Carl." said Sheen, sympathetically as well.

Everyone sits in silence for a moment, and then Sheen speaks, breaking the silence.

"Ya know what, I'm going to help both of you solve your problems. Jimmy, I'm going to help you win Cindy over, getting a date for the dance in the process. Carl, I'm going to help you learn to date. You both are going to the dance with dates, or my name isn't Sheen." said Sheen, proudly.

Everybody stacks hands, and when they let go they shout DATES.

Meanwhile, at the Vortex house, Libby has just arrived. Cindy's mother lets her in, and escorts her to her daughter's bedroom. Libby politely knocks on the door, and when Cindy yells "enter", Libby enters, only to see Cindy jumping wildly and excitedly on her bed with a smile on her face, which is weird, considering that Cindy rarely smiles.

"You're starting to creep me out, and I just got here." stated Libby, who is really creeped out.

"Sorry, I'm just excited" said Cindy, who is still bouncing on the bed.

"Excited for what?" asked a very confused Libby.

"I'm excited because I'm about to find out something big; something I should have found out ages ago." said Cindy, who has finally calmed down a little, enough to make her stop jumping on the bed.

"What are you about to find out?" asked Libby, who is slightly annoyed at all the suspense.

"I'm about to find out if James Isaac Neutron likes me or not." said Cindy, who is jumping on the bed, again.

"How?" asked Libby.

"A few years ago, I built a truth-telling serum that, if drunk, the user would have to answer truthfully to any question asked upon them. So I figure that if I slip it in Neutron's drink at lunch and ask him if he likes me, he would have to answer truthfully. I have a hunch that he likes me, maybe even more." said Cindy.

"It's more than a hunch." said Libby, under her breathe. "That immoral, but necessary. How are you going to do it though? How are you going to get it in his drink?" asked Libby, aloud.

"I was actually wondering if you can help me, please?" begged Cindy.

"Okay, but only if you have a plan." said Libby, athoritively.

"I do have a plan, but it's simple. One of us can distract Jimmy, Carl and Sheen, while one of us can put the serum into Jimmy's drink." said Cindy.

"Okay, you distract them, while I slip the serum into the drink. Oh, and if we get caught, your explaining everything." said Libby.

"Of course I'll explain everything. After all, this is my plan, not yours. All you're doing is helping me. Why are you helping me anyways?" asked Cindy.

"I'm helping you because I'm sick of the fighting between you and Jimmy. Besides what are friends for, right?" asked Libby.

"Right, I suppose." said Cindy.

"Hey, it's getting late, can I crash her tonight?" asked Libby.

"Sure, if it's okay with your mom." said Cindy.

Libby calls her mom, who okays the sleepover. The girls get ready and go to bed.

Meanwhile, across the street, the three boys were coming up with their own plan.

"Okay, let's start with Jimmy's problem, since that is easy to solve. Jimmy, all you have to do is look good, apologize, and get a bundle of roses. I suggest wearing a tuxedo… dress to impress." suggested Sheen.

Jimmy, who took notes, nods his head yes. Sheen then continues his advice speech.

"Carl, the solution to your problem isn't that simple. Your problem is one plenty of people have faced. It's hard to overcome, but not impossible. Okay, who do you want to go to the dance with." asked Sheen, who is acting like a military instuctor.

"Um, Nissa." answers Carl, who is in a military stance.

"How are you going to get her to the dance? Let me rephrase that. How are you going to ask her to the dance?" asked Sheen, who is still acting like a military instuctor.

"I'm going to go to the store, buy her an expensive diamand ring, and ask her to the dance, sir!" said Carl.

"Problem solved! Meet me back at my house at 48 hundred hours, bring your dance equipment and your sleep over gear. Move out!" instructed Sheen.

The three boys move out to their designated places. 2 hours later, at midnight, they report to Sheen's house, with their stuff.

"Tuxedos- good, ring- good, roses- good, sleep-over stuff- good. Let's get some shuteye. Tomarrow, we're going to have the girls all over us." said Sheen, who then immediately falls asleep.

Carl and Jimmy follow Sheen into the realm of sleep. Soon, all their plans are going to collide.


	4. Chapter 4: Dress to Impress

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dress to Impress

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen wake up in an ecstatic mood. They all had good dreams about today's success.

"Okay, let's get organized. First, we'll take showers. Don't worry, I have three, so we won't have to share. Next, we'll put on out 'personal belongings'. Then, we'll eat some breakfast. After that, instead of taking the bus, my dad will drive us." said Sheen.

With that, they all take off to do their task. They all take showers, and then they put on their tuxedos. Then, they put on some deoderant and some axe body spray. Then, they brush their teeth, in a reasonable fashion. When they are finished, they exit their respected bathrooms, look at each other, give each other the thumbs-up sign, then a high-five. They then enter Sheen's huge kitchen and sit down at a fancy meal table.

"Wow, your kitchen is huge." said Carl.

"Ya, I've never seen a kitchen so huge. It absolutely astounding at how big this kitchen is." said Jimmy.

"Ya, well, it's okay, I could get bigger though. Hey, why don't I make us some breakfast and some coffee?" asked Sheen.

Carl and Jimmy look at each other, then at Sheen.

"Okay, two question. When did you learn how to cook, and when did you start to drink coffee?" asked Jimmy.

"I took a cooking class after a nearly burnt down the house, and I've always drunk coffee, ever since I was 3 years old. Despite what you must think, I'm not hyper because I drink coffee, it's because of a medical disorder." explained Sheen.

Carl and Jimmy just nod. After an hour, Sheen has wooped up a delious and nutrious breakfast, consisting of eggs, toast, milk, orange juice, oatmeal, pancakes and cereal. Everybody chows down on the meal, which they all enjoy. At that point, Sheen's father, half-awake and

half-asleep, walks into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee. He is fully dressed, and like the boys, is dressed in a tuxedo. Once the coffee enters his body, Sheen's father becomes fully awake.

"Well, is everybody ready to go?" asked Sheen's father, in his really deep voice.

The three boys nod. They all leave the kitchen, and into the garage, where they see a beautiful sight. They all see an expensive, $500,000, green lamburgeni that has an almost-glaring shine that has to be seen to be believed.

"We're going to school in that!" asked Jimmy, astonished.

"That's right, Jimmy, we're going in that beautiful car." said Sheen's father.

Still shocked at the sight of the car, the four passengers enter. Sheen's father, not one to obey the speed limit, tells the kids to buckel up, which they do. Sheen's father carefully pulls out to the driveway, and then takes off like a bat out of hell down the street, right pass the Vortex residence, where two girls were also getting dressed up, literally. Cindy is putting on a pink dress with a peral necklace and a golden tiara. The necklace includes the peral that Jimmy gave her while they were stranded on the dessert island. That was the best time of her life. The second best time of her life was when she won a shopping spree with her best friend Libby, who is also getting dressed up. Libby is putting on a blue dress with a golden necklace and a dimond ring. She received the diamond ring as a birthday present from Sheen. The two ladies look and the mirror and decide they look good.

"Lets go!" said Libby.

They, just like the boys, eat a highly nutrecious meal, then they bruth their teeth. They then hurry downstairs.

"Mom, can we get a ride to school." asked Cindy, who seems hurried.

"Okay, which car do you want to take, the red Ferrari or the yellow porche?" asked Cindy's mother, nonchalantly.

Libby's mouth almost hits the floor. When she recovers, she says, "Can we take the red Ferrari, please?"

"Sure. Mom, we want to take the red Ferrari?" asked Cindy.

"Sure, Lets go!" said Cindy's mother.

With that, they all enter the garage and enter the car, then they buckel up, and they take off towards the school.

At the school…

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and his father pull up to the school. A bunch of their classmates stare at the car with "oh"s and "ah"s. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen exit the car. Sheen, being Sheen, lets the attention get to his head, as his classmates fire off a whole bunch of questions.

Sheen asks his dad, "Can we give them a quick tour of the car?"

"Well, I don't have to go to work for another 45 minutes so…we can give them a tour. After all, they proebly haven't seen a car like this." replied Sheen's dad.

"Okay, where do I begin? This is…"

As Sheen is giving a tour of the car, Jimmy and Carl are look for their potential dates. While Jimmy doesn't see Cindy, Carl spots Nicca. Carl takes a deep breathe and walks up to her.

He taps her on the shoulder and asks "Hey Nicca, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure" Nicca said, sweetly.

Carl and Nicca walk to the back of the school, which is currently unpopulated. Once they get there, Carl nervious asks the question that has plagued him since yesterday morning.

"Um, there is no easy way to asks this…"

Carl pulls out the expensive diamond ring.

"…Nicca, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I will" said Nicca, you gives Carl on the lips.

After Nicca kisses him, she walks away, leaving Carl stunned. For you see that was his first kiss, a kiss that only happens once in a lifetime.

Carl, after a few moments, walks back to his friends. Sheen is just finishing up the tour of his family's car. When he is finished, his classmates walk away in complete awe. Once his classmates leave, Sheen says goodbye to his dad.

"Bye, have fun at your job. I know how much you like your job, so I got you a gift." said Sheen, as he hands his father a digital camera.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this! Hey, you boys want a ride home too?" asked Sheen's father.

"Sure." said the three boys.

"Okay, see ya later"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sheen's dad exit's the parking lot like a speed demon.

After Sheen's father leaves, Jimmy asks Sheen "Not to seem like a nosy person, but what does your dad do for a living?"

"You don't have to be shy about asking, although the answer is quite embarrassing. My dad is…well…a maker of an adult magazine." said Sheen, who is proud, embarrassed, and disappointed.

Desiding against nagging on the subject, and instead switching to a livelier one, Jimmy says to Carl, "So, I saw you and Nicca go to the back of the school. Anything happen?"

"Not only did she accept my invation to the dance, she also kissed me!" said Carl, who is practacly jumping with joy.

Jimmy congratulates Carl. Sheen congratulates Carl, and then faints. Jimmy and Carl wake him up and ask him why he fainted. For his answer, he simply points to two girls. When Carl and Jimmy look in the direction Sheen is pointing at, Carl's jaw drops to the ground, while Jimmy faints. Jimmy wakes up to be face-to-face with one of the girls that made him faint.

Weakly, Jimmy says, "Cindy, you look beautiful." After that, he falls into a deep sleep.

Cindy blushes, then, relizing what just happened, tells Libby, Sheen and Carl to help her get Jimmy to the nurses office, which they barely manage to do.

"What happened?" asked the Nurse.

"He looked at my beauty and fainted." said Cindy, with a devilish smile.

"Okay, lets see if we can wake him up.' said the Nurse.

The nurse tried to wake Jimmy up for 15 minutes, but to no avail. At that point, the nurse gives up, but even worse, the school bell rings. The four non-sleeping kids panicked, but the issue was soon resolved, as the nurse called Ms. Fowl's classroom, explaining where the five kids were. The four awake kids were allowed to stay at the nurse's office, provided they do today's classroom work and homework later. As the kids were waiting for Jimmy to wake up, they had a few conversations.

"Wow, I didn't think my beauty would knock Jimmy off his feet, literally." said Cindy, sarcastically.

"Ya. Hey, why are you two dressed up anyways?" asked Sheen.

"Um, we wanted to look nice." said Cindy and Libby, in a not-so-convincing tone.

Carl and Sheen apparently believed them, as they stopped talking about it, a rarety for them. Now it was time for the boys to be asked a couple of questions.

"We can ask you the same thing. Why are you dressed up?" asked Cindy.

"Well, I dressed up to look good. Carl and Jimmy dressed up to get dates." said Sheen.

"Oh. Speaking of dates did Jimmy or Carl find one?" asked Libby and Cindy, simultaneously.

"Well apparently Carl got a date. Right Carl?" asked Sheen.

"Ya, I actually got a date." said Carl, slightly embarrassed.

"Congraduations." said Libby.

"Ya congratulations. Whom are you going on a date with? I'm assuming it's a date to the dance, Right?" asked Cindy.

"Right. I'm taking Nicca to the dance." answered Carl.

Cindy and Libby looked shocked. Before they can say anything, a pair of eyes flew open, surprising and delighting the four friends.

Jimmy, not having memory loss, tries to keep his eyes off Cindy, but fails misably. Fortunately, this time, he doesn't faint. He then turns to the nurse.

"Now that I haven't fainted from Cindy's beauty, or Libby's for that matter, can we go?" asked Jimmy.

The nurse nods her head and hands Jimmy his stuff. Jimmy and the others leave the office, just as the lunch bell rings. Jimmy rushes to the lunchroom, with Carl and Sheen chasing after him. That leaves Cindy and Libby to chat among themselves.

"Libby, I think the boys got our message…"

Libby nods her head in agreement.

"… So I want my truth- telling serum back, considing I won't need to use it." said Cindy.

"Are you sure?" asked Libby.

"Positive." said Cindy.

Libby reluctantly hands Cindy the serum back. Little did they know, that serum would be the cause of a huge disaster.


	5. Chapter 5: Cafeteria Madness

No own JN or anythingpatened. Read and Review. Sorry for the laspe in updating. I've been grounded.

* * *

Chapter 5: Cafeteria Madness 

Cindy and Libby enter the cafeteria, which is booming with noice, not just noice from talking, but from ipods and radios. One kid was even playing a Playstation Portable. The two girls look for Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. Once they find them, they walk over to them, put their stuff down, and walk over to the lunch line, but not before greeting them. Cindy and Libby were the first people in the lunch line. Libby gets her food, pays the lunch lady, and goes to sit down. Cindy picks out her food and goes to pay.

"That will be 5 dollars please." said the lunch lady.

As Cindy pulled a $20 out of her pocket, she also pulled out the truth-telling serum.

"What's in that vile?" asked the lunch lady suspiciously.

"Um…it's a…old family spice, passed down to future generations. It tastes really good!" said Cindy, hoping the not-so-smart lunch lady would buy into the lie.

Fortunately, the lunch lady bought the lie. Unfortunately, she bought the lie a little too much.

"If it's that good, can I add it into today's stem? I tasted it, and it taste bland. Hey, I only make what they tell me. Anyways, can I add it?" asked the lunch lady.

Now Cindy was trapped. Does she say no and destroy her lie, or say yes and tamper the food, hoping nobody eats it?

"Um… I'm afraid I can't let you do that. For you see, this is all I have, and I have to save it for future generations." said Cindy.

The lunch lady nods and hands Cindy her change. Cindy lets out a huge sigh of relief. Her worries are over, or so she thought. As she was walking with a tray of food, she tripped on a mustard packet, fling her tray of food and, more importantly, the truth-telling serum, into the air. The tray of food lands on top of her, and the truth-telling serum lands in the stew. Worse than that was the fact that almost the entire cafeteria was in the lunch line. The only people who weren't in line were Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and surprisingly Nicca. They all go over to Cindy, and help her clean herself off. After that, they all leave the cafeteria, completely oblivious to the chaos that was occurring in the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, chaos was occurring. Once the long line sits down, the commotion starts.

"Hey, who just farted?" a random student asks.

Due to the effect of the serum, ½ of the cafeteria admited they farted. The cafeteria sits in complete silence, stunned that some of their own would admit something that embarrassing. Then someone throws some food and the cafeteria goes into a food fight. The teachers walk into the room, only to get covered in food. Once the food fight is over, the teachers ask who started the food fight. Butch the bully, to the surprize of himself, raises his hand. He is givin a one-week suspention from school, while the rest of the students are givin the task of cleaning up the cafeteria, which is in complete shambles.the teachers notice that Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Nicca are missing, and immediately call their parents for skipping school. The teachers ponder where they are. Little do they know, they are not at school. They are not even in this universe anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: Deep Into The Different Dimen

No own JN. Read and Review. Don't expect another update for a while, as i'm going up north for a few day. Please review in my absence though.

* * *

Chapter 6: Deep Into The Different Dimentions

As Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Nicca left the cafeteria, Jimmy's watch shot out an important message. The message was from a masked figure who simply said 'help me'. Jimmy, being wise, traced the call. The person who called is unidentifiable, but the demention the call came from is surprising. The call came from the darkness dimention, the same dimention that Jimmy's evil clone is trapped in. Jimmy decides to venture into the unknown, but not alone. In order to get help, however, he has to explain what is going on, which is not an easy task.

"What is going on, Jimmy?" asked Cindy politely.

Jimmy is taken back slightly, due to the tone of Cindy's voice, but he quickly regains his composser, and says, "Before I can explain what is going on, I must explain what has already happened."

Jimmy quickly tells them about his evil clone, how the clone tried to wipe out the Earth, and that he is currently in the darkness dimention.

"Now that I have told you the past, I can explain what is going on. Some masked person called me and asked for help. I don't know who called, but it came from the darkness dimention, so I have some suspicions. Problem is, I don't know how to get out once I'm in the dimention. Not to mention, it could be a trap. I need some help. Any volunteers?"

"I can help you!" said Sheen, bravely.

"So can I!" said Libby.

"I can help too!" said Nicca, to the surprise of the others.

"If Nicca is going, so am I!" said Carl.

"Give me a good reason to go, and I'll go. If you can't, I'll stay here." said Cindy.

"I give you a reason. If you don't come with me, and I die or get trapped, I won't be able to help you fix the truth-telling cafeteria mess you've got yourself into." said Jimmy, semi-sarcastically.

Cindy immediately looked stunned. Reluctantly, she agrees to go. Then she asks "How did you know?"

"How did I know? There are two reasons I knew. One reason is I overheard you and Libby taking about it, and the other reason is the fact that I made one myself. Great minds think alike, I suppose. By the way, I got you these. I hope you like them." said Jimmy.

Jimmy gives Cindy a bunch of roses. As thank you, Cindy kisses Jimmy a kiss on the cheek. Slighty embarrassed, Jimmy takes Cindy hand in his and they begin walking to the lab. The other 4 friends follow them, but they deliberately go slow, so Jimmy and Cindy can have some 'alone time'. Jimmy and Cindy notice this and give them "The look", which make the 4 friends walk faster. Once they catch up, Jimmy chalanges everyone to a race to his lab.

"Mark, get set, go!"

Everone races off. They are having a good time, until they hear police sirens. At that time, Jimmy and company are already at the lab. They quickly enter the lab, go into an 18-person rocket, make the rocket invisible, and blast off to the dimention.

As they enter the dimention, they have the feeling that they were being watched. Little did they know, they were being watched.

"Gulp…ready to enter the point of almost-no return?" asked Jimmy, who is not so sure about entering the dimention himself.

Everyone shakes their heads yes. They enter the dimention. Jimmy parks the rocket, and he and his friends exit the vehicle. They all look around, and to their surprize, they don't see anything dangerous. At that time, Cindy asks a few questions that are on her mind.

"Hey Jimmy, I have some questions I need to ask you. First, why didn't you bring Goddard along? He always comes with us. Second, why did you make a rocket that was able to fit 18 people? And third…oh…never mind."

"Well, to answer the questions you've finished asking, I made an 18 person rocket incase I ever need to pick up that many allies. As to why I didn't bring Goddard along, it's because he…died 3 weeks ago, due to a power failier." said Jimmy, tears swelling in his eyes.

'Oh' was all Cindy could say. She didn't know what to say to make Jimmy feel any better.

Just then, all six kids heard a big crash. They turn around to come face-to-face with Jimmy's evil clone.

"Nice to see you again, wimpy-dip. I see you brought your friends and… girlfriend with you. Follow me, or you all die!" said Evil Jimmy, who then begins laughing manically.

Jimmy sees the blaster hidden under his evil clone's cape, so he surrenders without a fight. Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, and Nicca see Jimmy and surrender as well. They are all taken to a big chamber and thrown into separate cages like wild animals.

"How did you build all of this?" asked Jimmy.

"When I was in you lab, I copied your hypercube and use its contents to…well…build this. Even I was surprised of what was in the hypercube. Should I reveal what was actually in the hypercube?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"No, please, no!" pleaded Jimmy, who is almost to the point of crying.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going to reveal what was in the hypercube. Lets see…"

Evil Jimmy pulls out the hypercube.

"…There is a Playboy magizine. What kid at your age reads or looks at a Playboy magizine? Hm, lets see, there is also a photo album, your journal…I'll read that later and…What's this? A letter to Cindy? I must read this." said Evil Jimmy.

"No, that's private!" shouted Jimmy.

"What's so private about it?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"It contains…ideas!" lied Jimmy.

"Ideas? Ideas about what?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"Um…ideas about…food! It contains recipies. Ya, recipies." lied Jimmy.

"We'll see about that!" said Evil Jimmy.

Evil Jimmy reads the letter to himself, and is shocked at what it says. After reading the letter, a smile crosses Evil Jimmy face, a smile you'd want to punch off somebody.

"I think I'll give this to the person it was intended to be given to." said Evil Jimmy, who is still holding his smiling.

Evil Jimmy hands the letter to Cindy, and then looks at Jimmy, who has begun to cry. Cindy looks at Jimmy with deep sympathy. She puts the letter in her back pocket, and says "Jimmy, I read it when you think I'm ready to."

Jimmy stops crying and looks at Cindy with a light smile. He whispers, in a barely audible voice "Thank You".

Cindy nods her head. They both look at Evil Jimmy, who looks at them with a disgusted look. He then walks away into the darkness. All six kids hear the sound of clapping. They start looking for the source of the sound, and their eyes land on a masked figure. Not just any figure, it was the figure who asked for help. The figure quickly takes off his/her masked, revealing…

"Timmy Turner!"

"Ya, it's me, Timmy Turner. To save time, lets escape first and ask questions later. Get me out of this cage, and I'll get us out of the stupid darkness." said Timmy.

"Why should we? You…" said Jimmy.

"I'm not looking for a date, stupid! Get me out of here, so I can get us out into some light. Besides, I already have a girlfriend, so I don't need to steal yours." said Timmy.

"Why does everyone think I have a girlfriend? I don't, and at this rate, I'll never have one!" screamed Jimmy, whose anger erupted for the second time in 48 hours.

Jimmy is so angry, he punches the metal cage, blooding and possibly breaking his hand in the process. He stands there for a moment to let his logic take over. Moments later, he pulls out a mini-laser and cuts the bars off his cage and everyone else's cage. He then grabs Timmy by the neck of his shirt and angrily shouts at him.

"I released us, now get us out of here, or I'll make you look like my hand… bloody and possibly broken. Now get going!" commanded Jimmy, who then lets go of Timmy.

Timmy pulls out his magic poofer from Evil Jimmy hypercube. Timmy then tosses Jimmy the hypercube, which Jimmy miraculously catches.

"Thank you." said Jimmy, bitterly.

"You welcome, crabby. Now if we want to get out of here, everyone must hold hand, with me at the end. When that is done, I push this button, and we go to my dimention. Understood?" asked Timmy.

Everybody nods their head yes. They all grab hands; Jimmy grabs Cindy's hand who grabs Libby's hand who grabs Sheen's hand who grabs Carl's hand who grabs Nicca's hand who grabs Timmy's hand. Timmy then poofs his fellow acquaintances to his dimention. Timmy, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Nicca are poofed to Timmy's room, where they meet Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hey Timmy. Hi Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby. Who the heck are you?" asked Cosmo, impolitely.

"I'm Nicca."

"Nice to meet you Nicca. I'm Cosmo, and this is my wife Wanda." said Cosmo, politely.

"Hello" said Wanda.

"Hello" said Nicca.

"Okay, now that we have all met each other, can we get down to business?" asked Jimmy, angrily.

"What business?" asked Cosmo and Wanda, suspiciously.

"I'll explain to you guys, in another room, privately." said Timmy.

Timmy leaves the room, with Cosmo and Wanda, leaving the others to discuss business. As soon as Timmy and his secret F.O.P. leave the room, Jimmy starts to use Timmy's punching bag, damn near breaking on the first punch. The other five occupants of the room look at him with concern, but decide to leave him alone. After all, they don't want to be the next target of his anger. The five peaceful kids sit on Timmy's bed, waiting for Timmy to return, and waiting for Jimmy to cool off. As they all wait, they have a conversation.

"What's gotten Jimmy so angry?" asked Nicca.

Carl and Sheen suppress a laugh.

"What are you two hiding?" asked Libby, furiously.

"Nothing" Carl and Sheen say innocently.

All three girls have enough of Carl and Sheen's lying. Libby slaps Sheen on the back of the head, while Nicca kicks Carl in the butt. Cindy just laughs at the scene unfolding before her.

Carl and Sheen scream "stop". The two girls stop attacking their 'special friends'. Carl and Sheen were about to say something when the door to Timmy's room opens. Timmy walks in hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, Trixie Tang.

Carl and Sheen's mouth drops to the floor, but that is corrected when they have their ears pulled by their 'special friends'. Everyone's eyes shift onto Jimmy, who has stopped punching the punching bag, and is on the floor, bowing. This time everyone's mouths drop to the floor, girls and boys alike. When they get over their shock, Jimmy rises of the floor.

"Can everyone leave for a minute, so I can talk to Jimmy, privately?" asked Timmy, in a soft and gentle voice.

Everyone except for Timmy and Jimmy leave the room, with shocked expressions on their faces. Once they exit the room, questions start to fly.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you abusing my stuff? Why were you bowing?" asked Timmy, in a rush.

"I should explain myself. Your girlfriend is Trixie Tang, who is rich. You may have known that already, but you don't know something about her. She is one of the last royal descendants of King Arthur. I was simply bowing down to royalty." explained Jimmy.

"You're lying! She isn't royalty! The only thing royal about her is her ability to control me and my emotions!" said Timmy, anger rising in his voice.

"Fine, don't believe me! After all, it's your girlfriend, not mine!" said Jimmy, whose rage is rising again.

"You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't!" screamed Timmy.

That last line pushed Jimmy over the edge, as he begins attacking Timmy like he had a license to kill. He probably would have too, if not for the people out in the hallway. As soon as Timmy said his last line, the hallway occupants burst into the room just in time. They all break up the fight. In fact, most of the people were holding Jimmy back; Trixie was the only one holding Timmy back.

As soon as the two warriors calmed down, 25 minutes later, Jimmy leaves the house to go for a heading-clearing walk. Unfortunately, he only got a few step into his walk before a net trap came on top of him, and took him to the 'Crocker Cave'.

A few hours later, in Timmy's room, Timmy is being a bad host, and is playing a videogame, when an alarming thought occurred to him. He looks around the room; everyone is taking a nap. Timmy pulls out an air horn and uses it, waking everyone up in a startle.

"What's the deal?" asked a very startled and very angry Sheen.

"Ya" said everyone else.

"We have a problem! Jimmy is missing!" said Timmy in a panic.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cindy.

"Jimmy said he was going to be gone a few minutes. It been 3 hours since then; I consider that being missing!" said Timmy.

The others let Timmy's words sink in, and then they all go wide-eyed. Even Trixie, who hasn't known Jimmy for more than 5 minutes, has human concern for him.

"We should go rescue him, or at least find him!" said Trixie.

"I agree, but we need a plan first!" said Timmy.

They all nod their heads in agreement.

"I have a plan, but I need everyone to close their eyes and plug their ears." said Timmy.

Everyone but Timmy closes his or her eyes and plugs his or her ears.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I want you to check the 'Crocker Cave' and see if Jimmy is there." said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda poof to the 'Crocker Cave' and, seconds later, report back to Timmy.

"Is he there?" asked Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda nod their heads yes.

"Okay, now go to where you where before!" said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda poof to their secret hiding place. Timmy uses his airhorn, signaling it's safe to open eyes and ears, which everyone does.

"Okay, I know where Jimmy might be, but we still need a plan." said Timmy.

They all brainstorm and, 25 vminutes later, they come up with a plan. Now all they have to do is use the plan. Only problem is, the same person or group that has captured Jimmy has already captured Cosmo and Wanda. Soon, he, she, or they will capture them all.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan Success, Failure, o

No own JN. Read and Review.

Chapter 7: The Plan- Success, Failure, or non-at all

"Let's go!"

Everyone leaves the room to go do their separate tasks of the plan. Timmy leaves to go find Chester and A.J… He finds them at the park.

"Chester, A.J., help me!" said Timmy.

"What's ya need, dude?" asked Chester.

"My friend Jimmy is missing and I need your help to rescue him." explained Timmy.

"Okay, fine!" said A.J. and Chester with force and bitterness.

Timmy, A.J., and Chester go to Timmy's house and into his room. Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen were trying to convince other people to help. People as in the stubburn old monks of their universe.

"Please help us!" pleaded Sheen.

"No!" screamed the monks.

"Please, he's the chosen one." said Carl.

"We don't care!" screamed the monks.

Carl and Sheen walk away disappointed, until Master Hong stops them.

"Well, if they won't go with you, I will." said Master Hong.

"Sweet!" said Sheen with excitement.

Sheen, Carl, and Master Hong go back to Timmy's universe and back to his room, where Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are waiting.

"Who's the old dude?" asked Timmy.

"He's Master Hong, the best monk and the only monk we could get to help!" said Carl.

Meanwhile, at BTSO headquarters, Cindy, Libby, Nicca, and Trixie were trying to 'presuade' the agents into helping them.

"Well, we are about helping people, but unfortunately the only agent not on vacation is Jet Fusion. He can help you though." said Commander Baker.

"Of course I can help. I'll assist you girls in anyway necessary." said Jet Fusion.

"Okay, let's go!" said Cindy.

Cindy, Libby, Nicca, Trixie, and now Jet Fusion travel back to Timmy's universe and to Timmy's room, where everyone is waiting.

"Is that all you girls could get, one agent?" asked Timmy, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, be glad we got one. Most of the agents were on vacation. Besides, we go the best agent, Jet Fusion." shot back Cindy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. Turns out that Carl and Sheen didn't have much luck either. They picked up the one monk who looks like father time!" said Timmy.

"Watch it young punk, before I kick your…"

Carl and Sheen cut off Master Hong.

"We won't get anywhere by fighting." said Trixie.

"I agree. Fighting will get us nowhere." said Libby.

"Is that Timmy?" asked Jet Fusion quietly to Nicca.

Nicca nods her head.

"Timmy, the girls say you know where Jimmy is; so tell us already!" said Jet Fusion.

"Okay, Jet Fusion, I'll tell you where I think Jimmy is. I think he's at the Crocker Cave, a secret laboratory of his own creation. If that's true, we're in deep trouble." said Timmy.

"Why?" asked everyone except Chester, A.J., and Trixie.

"Trust him, he knows what he's talking about." said Chester, A.J., and Trixie.

"So Timmy, what's the plan?" asked everyone.

"I don't know." admitted Timmy.

Eveveryone slaps his/her head. This was going nowhere fast.

"I thought you had a plan." said Cindy.

"The plan was to get everyone here, then as a group, we would come up with a master plan. In all honesty, I'm stumped as of what to do." said Timmy.

"I have to go to the bathroom." said Cindy, suddenly.

"It's down the hall to your left. Someone should go with you, just in case." said Timmy.

Timmy receives some strange looks.

"I mean to stand outside the bathroom!" said Timmy, defensively.

The room fills with ohs. Cindy heads to the door.

"I'll go with her." said Trixie.

Timmy nods his head yes and says "Be careful you two!"

Cindy and Trixie roll their eyes as they leave the room. Trixie leads Cindy to the bathroom. Cindy enters the batroom, closes the door, obviously, and locks the door.

While Cindy is in the bathroom, Trixie is out in the hall waiting. She hears the other talking, and then abruptly, they stop. Trixie goes to investigate, but before she doe, she grabs some paper, some tape, and a pencil. She quickly writes down the directions to the Crocker cave and tapes them to the wall. That was a wise dicision, because as soon as she entered Timmy's room, she disappered without a trace. Cindy soon exit's the bathroom, rejuvenated, and notices something amiss when she looks around and finds that everyone has disappeared. She soon sees the directions posted on the wall. She reads them. After reading the directions, she grabs as many weapons as could carry and follows the directions. Hopefully, she can save her friends. If not, well, lets hope it doesn't get to that point, shall we.


	8. Chapter 8: Total Communication

No Own JN. Read and Review. oh, the ??? means a mystery person who I cannot reveal just yet. Sorry about not updating earlier, i had to refucus this story. thanks for staying with me all the way!

* * *

Chapter 8: Total Communication 

As Cindy is heading towards her destination, Jimmy is trying to figure out where he is. Then he remembers; he's at the Crocker Cave. Jimmy looks around. He tries to move, but to no avail.

"What the heck? Why can't I move?" asked Jimmy to himself.

Jimmy was not expecting an answer, but he got one anyway.

"You can't move because you're in an anti-gravity tube. You have oxygen, but you lost the ability to move." said???

"Who said that? And why are you doing this?" asked Jimmy.

"You will find out in due time, but first, let me introduce you to one of my partners." said???

??? Introduced his partner, which happened to be…Evil Jimmy!

"Nice seeing you again, wimpy-dip! How are you?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"I would be fine if I wasn't locked inside a tube." spat Jimmy.

"Be it as it may, your soon trapped. And as soon as you serve your purpose, then you will, as Mrmuscles likes to say, rest in pieces." said Evil Jimmy.

"Come, let us leave." said???

??? And Evil Jimmy leave. Jimmy, who still can't move, desperately has to go to the bathroom.

"Evil Jimmy!" called Jimmy.

Evil Jimmy returns to the room.

"What?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"I need to go to the bathroom." said Jimmy.

Evil Jimmy presses a button on a remote control, which temporarily reinitiates the gravity. Then a porta-potty is brought inside the tube. Jimmy immediately uses the porta-potty, and then he exits. Before he could try to escape, the potta-potty is brought out of the tube, and the anti-gravity is reinstated.

"Done?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"Ya I'm done." said Jimmy.

Evil Jimmy then leaves once again. Jimmy wasn't the only one with questions. Jimmy was alone, and for the first time in his life, he was legitimately scared, and, also for the first time in his life, he was absolutely clueless about what to do. Only one person popped into his mind - Cindy.

Cindy, once she got to the school, remembered some things. How was she suppost to get in the school with weapons?

_Wait a minute, before I barge in there, I have an idea. _

Cindy takes out her cell phone and dails the number for Jimmy's all-purpose communicator.

Jimmy, inside the Crocker Cave, hears a light beeping. He looks around, and recognizes the beeping as his communicator.

He says to his communicator, "Quiet speakerphone."

Before Jimmy can say hello, Cindy asks "Jimmy, can you hear me?"

Jimmy, surprised to hear Cindy's voice, whispers, "It's good to hear your voice, Cindy. The only reason I'm whispering is because someone might be listening. I'm trapped in the Crocker Cave, formally known as the Timmy Cave. Listen, I'm in an anti-gravity tube, and I can't move for some unknown reason. Listen, there are some very evil people in here. I need you and the group to…"

"The group disappered. I haven't been able to find them." said Cindy.

"Well, that changes things a bit. I don't know what to do. I need help." said Jimmy, quietly.

Jimmy started to cry, and Cindy could hear it.

"I'm getting you out of there, someway or another and those bastards who captured you and/or my partners of resuce are going to pay dearly! Those assholes will pay!" screamed Cindy.

Jimmy started to gain strength and courage, and his brainpower was returning to normal.

"Cindy, calm down, so I can tell you my plan." said Jimmy, quietly but excitedly.

Cindy calmed down just enough to hear what Jimmy was about to say.

"Cindy, your anger and fiery speech has given me an idea. I want you to rally up the students of both our school and Timmy's school. Then, I want you to plan a total invasion of the Crocker Cave. And don't worry, you can do it." said Jimmy, quietly and reassuringly.

"But what about what I did to our school, ya know, the truth-telling serum mess?" asked Cindy.

"Good point. Why don't you just rally up Timmy's school then? Be careful; I don't want anything to happen to you." said Jimmy.

"Okay!" said Cindy, un-suringly.

Cindy was about to hang up the phone, but Jimmy stopped her.

"Cindy, before you hang up, I have to know something. Please, read that letter I gave you and tell me what you think." said Jimmy.

"Okay!" said Cindy.

Cindy pulls the letter out of her back pocket, and unfolds it.

It says, "Cindy, I know that we have had our differences, but I want to pull differences aside and leave them there. We have tried to be friends, but it always ends the same; we turn back to being bitter enemies. I want that to change, I want to take the next step. I want to skip being friends, and take the next step, as in having you be my girlfriend, and me being your boyfriend. Will you give it a chance? Also, even if you say no, will you go to the dance with me, even as just friends? Before you decide, let it be known that, while I may not show it all the time, I deeply, and I mean deeply, love you."

Cindy as soon as she read the letter, wanted to cry, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

"Jimmy," Cindy began, "I would like to answer the questions by kissing you, but since I can't, I'll answer the questions in the following way. Yes, I do want to take the next step in our unique relationship. To answer your second question, I would be happy to give you the honor of accompanying me to the dance. So, in short, I answer yes to both questions." said a very emotional Cindy.

Jimmy, although Cindy could not see it, had the biggest smile in the world. Cindy, although Jimmy could not see it, had her hand over her heart and a love-stuck look on her face.

Jimmy, after a long silence, says, "Get me out of here, and we can bask in cupid's love forever."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm getting you out of there, by hook or by crook."

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

With that, Cindy hung up her cell phone and ran, weaponless, into the school, to fulfill her mission, and her promise, to Jimmy. This was going to be one hell of a battle.


End file.
